


perspective

by anothermikaelson



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2021)
Genre: 3rd person as usual, Canon Compliant, Clois, F/M, Fluff, i forgot how to tag smh, other perspectives, sarah/jordan, we need a ship name for those two honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothermikaelson/pseuds/anothermikaelson
Summary: clark and lois, from other people's perspectives.--
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Sarah Cushing/Jordan Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	perspective

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically this is hella random but i just thought at 2am, "how did the other people at the daily planet react to lois dating the new dorky guy?" and "lmao those guys who tried for years to win over lois must be trying to figure out how she ended up choosing clark"
> 
> so enjoy lmao

When Clark Kent first starts working at the Daily Planet, no one really pays much attention to him, though everyone knows him due to the insurmountable amount of awkwardness he brings along with him. 

But once he scores an interview with Superman two weeks in, his journalist ranking that the company makes jumps up over seventy-five places, landing him at fourteenth. Some of his coworkers began asking how he did it, to which he would shrug and say, "I just asked him." 

He isn't too much popular, but people start acknowledging him more after he wins the annual New Year's drinking contest, beating out Lombard, who's been undefeated for twelve years straight, a company record (Clark's still winning. It's been twenty years, and no one's ever seen him drunk, or even the slightest bit tipsy). 

One day Briana Cassidy overhears Clark and Lois Lane making dinner plans eight months later, she spreads the word, and before long, everyone knows the latest gossip: Clark Kent, awkward new guy, is dating Lois Lane, the most famous reporter in the world. 

Most of the men at the company are literally dumbfounded at that revelation, while the women are either fangirling or making bets about when their relationship will end. After all, how long will this relationship that seemed to come out of nowhere last? 

Slowly, though, they become the most popular couple at the Daily Planet, with Lombard even moving Clark's cubicle next to Lois's. The bets for the relationship's end suddenly vanish (though it's probably because Lois wrote an article about toxic workplace environments that almost even got turned into a book), and a year and a half later, Lois walks in one day with a diamond ring on her left ring finger. 

Again, they become the center of gossip around the entire company, with guys asking where Clark got the ring, and the women asking Lois where Clark proposed. They never responded in total, wanting to keep these specific things private, though. 

They got married a year later, and the Daily Planet even had a wedding shower for them both, clearing everything for the day just for a party. 

Less than two years later, Clark and Lois announce they're expecting twins, which, again, spreads like wildfire. When the couple bring Jonathan and Jordan to work for the first time, they're practically showered in gifts and love and "Oh my God, Jon looks like you, Lois!" and "Jordan is literally a carbon copy of you, Clark!" 

Twenty years, one firing, and one resignation later, they're still the most popular couple at the Daily Planet. 

* * *

When Clark announces he's dating someone at work barely four months into his new job, Martha is ecstatic. 

"Who's the mystery girlfriend?" Martha asks, after Clark goes on and on about how amazing his new girlfriend is. 

"Uh..." Martha can literally see Clark blushing bright red. "Her name's Lois. Lois Lane." 

At that, Martha practically screams into the phone. "Lois Lane? You're dating Lois Lane? How did that happen?" 

"I just asked her out. She said yes. Now we're officially together." 

"She sounds amazing, sweetie. I can't wait to meet her." Martha smiles wide. 

Clark brings Lois to meet Martha during the holidays, a few days before Christmas. 

"Mom, this is Lois. Lois, this is my mom." Clark gestures between the two women, and they shake hands. 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kent." Lois says, her voice ringing out confidently. 

Martha smiles. "Call me Martha, Lois." 

"Okay, Martha," Lois replies, her smile still bright and beaming. 

It's probably not as bright as Clark's is, though. 

Over dinner, Martha notices the little things between Clark and his girlfriend, like the way Clark can never take his eyes off of her, and the way Lois can't seem to stop laughing at the cringiest jokes Clark cracks, even if they are horrible. 

When Clark tells Martha they plan to stay in Smallville for a few more days, Martha asks about Lois's family, and if they'll mind. 

At the mention of them, Lois's eyes seem to dim, and she shakes her head. "My dad and I don't get along at all. And my sister's serving in the military right now, so it'd be really awkward if I spent the holidays with him. I hope you don't mind, Martha." 

"It's all right, Lois. You're part of our family now," Martha says, hoping she isn't pushing it. At that, Lois seems to brighten back up. 

"Thank you." 

Later that night, Martha talks to Lois while Clark is out cleaning up the porch. "I have to say, Lois, I don't think I've ever seen Clark this happy before." 

"Well, I've never been this happy either." Lois smiles wide, swirling the wine glass in her hand. 

"I'm sorry sometimes Clark can be a bit of a responsibility," Martha says, hoping Clark isn't listening in on their conversation, even though it's partly true. Sometimes Clark's fake but real awkward persona leads to a lot of covering up with a slip of words. 

Lois laughs. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you're dating Superman." She takes a sip of wine, and notices Martha's expression. "Oh, I know. He told me a month ago." 

Martha suddenly feels slightly uncomfortable. "You don't mind, do you?" 

"I mean, it would explain how he always gets interviews with Superman, and how he's always missing dates right as Superman is out saving the world. Besides, it's not like he's the only one cancelling dates last minute sometimes. My boss always calls at the worst times, and I'm late a lot, anyway." She sighs.

"Well, now that you know the secret, you're officially part of our family," Martha says, smiling and leaning in for a hug. 

Clark walks in then. "So what'd I miss?"

* * *

Sam knows Superman so well after all the times he's saved the world, they're practically best friends. 

Until he finds out that Lois has a beeper just like his, to signal Superman. 

"What the hell, Dad?" Lois practically yells once she finds him holding it in his hand. "Were you going through my purse?" 

Sam tosses it on the kitchen island in her apartment. "Where the _hell_ did you get that, Lois?" 

"Superman gave it to me," she says, nonchalantly. "Why?" 

"And why would Superman give you a beeper?" 

Lois glares at him, snatching it off the counter. "I interview him a lot. We became friends." 

"Friends my ass. Are you two together? Do you know who he really is?" 

"Dad!" Sam watches as Lois's eyes turn from a warm brown to the equivalent of stone.

"Lois." 

Lois's fingers trail over the metal device, and she finally looks up. "Yeah. We're together. We've been together for almost a year now." 

"And you didn't think to tell me?" 

"Were there any perks to telling you I'm dating Superman?" Lois counters, and damn, Sam is wishing at this moment he didn't "military dad" her. 

Instead of answering her, he counters as well. "He's Superman, Lois. What perks could there be?" 

Lois looks down at the beeper in her hand, turning it over. "You know he can hear us, right?" 

"My point exactly." 

"Look, Dad. You've hated every boyfriend I've ever had, which, by the way, were three. All of which dumped me after meeting you, so if I wanted to keep this a secret from you even though I know Superman wouldn't have cared either way, I have a valid reason to." 

"Okay, then." Sam crosses his arms. "So what? Were you just going to not mention that you were dating Superman until you broke up? Or engaged? Married?" 

Lois stays silent, radiating off _try me_ vibes. "Maybe." 

Sam tries another approach. "Does Superman have a name? A real name?" 

There's a glint in Lois's eye. "If he did, I wouldn't tell you. It's his choice to tell you or not. Besides, it's not my place to tell." 

"Okay, how did you two get together, then?" 

"Do I really have to talk about this with you?" 

"Fine. how many times has he chosen the world over you?" 

Lois groans. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Lois, you're dating Superman. He spends most of his time saving the world. So how many times has he ditched you to save it?" 

"Coming from the person who would be six feet underground if he hadn't been there to save _your_ ass multiple times." She points at him to emphasize her point. 

Sam puts his hands the table as well. "Look, you're my daughter, Lois. And even though we don't talk much, or at least you don't talk to me much, I still want to make sure you're with the right guy. He'll always have to put the world first, before you, and you know it." 

"Yeah, you know what, Dad? I do. I know that. But it's what I signed up when I agreed to go out with him, and I don't care." 

"Lois, I'm just looking out for you." 

"You've been done looking out for me once I turned eighteen, and once I left for college. Now get out." She points to the door, and Sam leaves. 

He goes to Lois's wedding to Clark Kent aka _Superman_ a year later, even though Lois doesn't bother asking him to walk her down the aisle.

* * *

When Lana Lang sees a familiar red truck pull up in the parking lot of the local diner one day while at lunch alone one day, she instantly relives her high school years all over again. 

Then Clark Kent walks through the doors with a familiar woman she swears she's seen at least fourteen times. His usual dorky smile is wide as he turns to his very pregnant wife (Martha's mentioned more than a hundred times about her daughter-in-law and future grandsons, as in more than one), who looks equally happy. 

Everyone in the diner turns to them, since it's not often there are new faces in Smallville, Kansas. It's also even less common to see someone pregnant. When there is, word spreads fast. But everyone recognizes Clark, the awkward adopted son of Martha and Jonathan Kent. 

Lana looks over. "Clark?" She calls, and her friend turns, walking over. "Oh my God, it's actually you." 

Clark smiles, walking over to hug her. "Lana Lang. It's been forever." 

"Right? You guys wanna sit?" She gestures to the empty side of the booth that Clark and wife occupy almost instantly. "Hi, I'm Lana." Lana holds her hand out to Clark's wife, who shakes it. 

"Lois." 

That's when the name clicks in place. Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet. "Oh my God, I've heard so much about you and the twins! Congrats, by the way." 

"Thanks." Lois smiles, before resting a hand on her belly. 

"So how are you doing, Lana?" Clark asks, his dorky personality still the same as it was in high school. Lana finds herself a little mind-boggled at how he ended up with Lois, but she's seen enough TV shows and movies with opposite attract couples. 

Lana smiles. "Good. I got married two years ago. Never left Smallville, except for college." 

"Wow. Who's the lucky guy?" Lois asks, taking a sip of water. 

"Kyle Cushing. He's a firefighter here." 

A waitress comes to take orders, and Clark orders a burger with extra fries, while Lois orders a salad, two grilled cheese sandwiches, and a strawberry milkshakes. "Stupid cravings," she mumbles, as the waitress leaves, while Lana laughs. 

"That bad, huh?" 

Clark nods. "Last week, she woke me up at four in the morning to buy her tacos and pancakes." 

"Hey, the twins are hungry when they're hungry, babe. Don't complain," Lois protests. She then turns to Lana. "There are actually some coworkers who help me out with my cravings when Clark's away for a story. It's crazy." 

The waitress returns with their food, and Lois reaches over to take a handful of Clark's fries. "Hey!" Clark says, while Lois dips them in her milkshake. 

"Sorry, the twins decided they wanted fries with a milkshake." Lana watches their exchange and laughs, and Lois smiles. "So, what do you do now, Lana?" 

"I'm a mortgage manager and cheerleading coach at Smallville High." She sighs. "There aren't many jobs here, but I love it here." 

Clark looks thoughtful. "So do you still live at your old house? Or did you move when you got married?" 

"We moved. Kyle and I got our own place a little further downtown." Lana finishes her soup, and smiles at the couple. "So what are you doing in town?" 

"Just visiting Mom. We haven't been able to visit in a few months, and the twins are due in about six weeks, so we just wanted to say hi before they're born," Clark says.

"That's nice." Lana looks at her watch. "Oh, I have to get back to work now. Sorry." 

Lois shakes her head. "It's fine. It was nice meeting you, Lana." They hug, and Lois steps out of the booth so Clark can hug Lois as well. 

"Bye, Lana." 

"Bye!" Lana grabs her things and heads back to the bank, though the Kents are never far from her mind. 

Later that afternoon, she discovers that she's pregnant as well. 

* * *

Jonathan's pretty used to his parents showing affection for each other, even if it sometimes grosses both him and Jordan out. 

Every morning, his mom gives his dad a good morning kiss, and after he and Jordan leave for school, the two of them go to work together. That's how it is every morning, unless his dad isn't home, in which case his mom will say, "Your dad had to leave early for a meeting" (of course, Jon knows the truth now). 

One Saturday morning, Jonathan finds himself asking a question he realizes he doesn't know the answer to. 

"Hey, Mom?" He asks, over breakfast--eggs and bacon cooked over the stove because no, you can't use heat vision to cook food. 

"Hmm?" Lois asks, looking up across the table. 

Jon looks at Jordan before looking back at his mother. "Did you fall in love with Dad because he was Superman, or did you not know until after?" 

Lois puts her fork down. "Both, kind of. This is so stupid, but I was in love with Clark Kent and Superman at the same time, and later your dad told me who he really was." 

"So you actually fell in love with a dork?" Jordan asks. 

Jonathan snickers, before Lois shoots him a look. "Yeah, I did. You have no idea how mad your grandfather was." 

"Is that why you don't get along?" 

"Kind of. He wanted me to join the military, like your aunt Lucy, but I decided to go into journalism. Then we just stopped talking eventually, until I married your dad." Lois smiles at Clark lovingly, before turning back to Jonathan and Jordan. "Why?" 

"I don't know, you just never talk about how you and Dad met, other than 'we met at work' and 'we got paired together.'"

Jordan nods. "Yeah, you've never really talked about you and Dad. For example, Dad, you never told us where you proposed to Mom." 

"The Fortress of Solitude," Clark says, taking a sip of coffee. The boys' mouths drop a little into an 'o' as they realize why he never told them. "Yeah." 

"Wow. So how'd you tell Mom you were Superman?" Jon asks. 

"I just did, kind of. Your mom was getting kind of confused as to why I never take off my glasses. Speaking of which, Jordan, we might need to get you a pair of glasses soon." 

The conversation drifts off, before they all head out to do some farm work. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lois jump onto Clark's back, resulting in what would've been either Clark tripping over nothing and falling, or something way worse, if not for his Superman reflexes, staying in place after a little stumble. 

Lois throws her head back in laughter as Clark walks around the field, pulling out a few weeds. 

"I think we're going to have to get used to this," Jordan says, walking up to Jonathan. 

"What? Mom and Dad acting like newlyweds, or farm work?" 

Jordan sighs. "Both." 

* * *

After a little awkward rift between the two, Jordan and Sarah become friends, and then start dating not long later. Jordan feels like the luckiest guy in the world when she agrees to go out with him, and it's not long before his entire family realizes he has it bad for Sarah Cushing. Clark sometimes ruffles his hair when Jon mentions Sarah and Jordan, resulting in the latter blushing hard, and Lois looks like the proudest mom in the world when she sees Jordan smiling while mentioning Sarah.

About six months into their relationship, Jordan decides to tell Sarah about his true heritage, since he's really running out of excuses for their "lucky accidents". 

Sarah nods when she finds out, picking at a loose thread in her sweater. "I figured." 

"You knew about my dad?" Jordan asks. 

"No, I just figured there was something big about your family. This makes so much sense now." 

Jordan shuffles his feet. "So you're not mad?" 

"Why would I be mad?" Sarah asks. "You did what you felt was right, and I shouldn't be mad at you for it." 

"We're still good, though, right?" Jordan asks, nervously. 

Sarah smiles. "Yeah, we are." She takes his hand. "So, how'd your mom find out she was dating Superman?" 

Jordan laughs, turning to the barn, where his parents are not-so-subtly watching them, Lois wrapped in Clark's arms. "Dad really couldn't hide it forever." 

"They're really cute, you know." 

"My parents?" Jordan turns to Sarah, who nods. 

"You know how messed up my family is. My mom and dad pretty much never talk anymore, and when they do, they're fighting. Watching your parents, just kind of makes me feel safe, you know?" 

Jordan, who's shot up a few inches (he's taller than Jon now) in the past few months, puts a hand on Sarah's arm. "You know you're part of our family now, right? My parents said that you're welcome whenever, even if you need to spend the night." He cringes at that. "Okay, that came out a little wrong." 

Sarah laughs. "Thanks, Jordan." 

"No problem." He pulls Sarah into a hug, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> welp i did not mean to cram jordan and sarah into the same section but we really don't have enough of sarah for me to write a whole section just for her so i just kind of ended up putting her in with jordan *sigh*
> 
> x


End file.
